Mary, Mary
by Mice
Summary: When a new woman of rock and roll comes out with a "secret" identity, Jerrica starts answering some of the hard questions she has been avoiding for the past three years of her life. (Originally posted as author Needles N. Pins because...as I said on that profile, I love secret identities. Also, there needs to be a Genre called "Glamor!")


Summary: When a new woman of rock and roll comes out with a "secret" identity, Jerrica starts answering some of the hard questions she has been avoiding for the past three years of her life.

Mary, Mary

By Needles N. Pins (aka, Mice)

-1-

"_The use of a separate identity has not been absent on the music community since Jem came in out of nowhere only to be everywhere. Until now, no one has thought to capitalize on that mystery. Before, the question was, "Who's Jem?" Now, it's more like, "Jem who?"_

"_Is it the lush Vargas-like image of her on the cover of her album or her smoky voice that captures us? Whatever it is, all we want is Mary Cherry on top."_

-Pops Tops! Magazine, May 1987

Jerrica Benton felt a knot in her stomach as she closed _Pops Tops!_ She looked around her office at Starlight Music; the images of Jem were smiling and winking at her with Jem's gold albums and platinum albums shining. She didn't feel good about this.

Just then, the Holograms burst into her office with the same magazine and a different opinion.

"Jerrica, isn't this fantastic!" Shana bubbled.

Aja opened her copy of the magazine and pointed to the new artist in question. "With Mary Cherry being the hot new female on the music scene, people's interest on Jem's real identity is going to cool off!"

Raya clasped her hands together. "Oh, Jerrica! No longer will we be chased by paparazzi! No longer will we have to worry about being kidnapped and threatened! No more blackmail!"

All of the Holograms smiled at this, each having experience in all of these scenarios before noticing Jerrica's lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's great," Jerrica said carefully.

"Well, then why such the long face, Sis?" Kimber squealed. "We can finally let the music and not the mystery of "Who is Jem?" be the most important part of the Holograms!"

The Holograms noticed a familiar change in Jerrica's eyes.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, then maybe Jem should just duck out of the Holograms!" Jerrica grabbed her purse and made a quick exit out of the door to her office.

The girls all looked at each other.

"Well…" Kimber began. "Just remember that this time, it wasn't me who ran off halfcocked!"

-2-

June 5, 1978

It was only a rehearsal, but Jerrica couldn't take her eyes off of her mother. Her glamorous, beautiful, mother with the golden voice.

Emmett Benton took his daughter's hand. "She really is something, isn't she?"

"How can she do it?" Jerrica asked. "Isn't she afraid?"

"Afraid of what, Jerrica?"

Jerrica frowned. "All of those people watching her…judging her…"

Kimber Benton bounced up and down in the seat next to her father. "Why be afraid? I can't wait!"

Emmett chuckled to himself. "Kimber…some people don't feel the same way."

Jerrica slunk down in her seat. "Yeah, like me." She shook her head as she watched her mother. "I couldn't do it. No way."

"It isn't easy for a lot of professionals, Jerrica."

Jerrica turned to her father with large, wondering eyes. "How do they do it, then?"

Emmett put his arm around his daughter. "For some, the need to share that something within them outweighs the fear. Others...the theatricality of make-up and costumes help build up their self-esteem."

Kimber tugged on her father's arm. "Like SNOG, right?" Kimber began to bounce. Kimber was part of the SNOG Navy and knew she was destined to marry Stan Pauley.

Emmett laughed this time as he gave his other daughter his arm. "Those boys need that make up, though. Let's hope they never take it off."

-3-

"_You know who she reminds me of, Mark? She reminds me of a hotter Nickie Stevens!"_

"_Brian, no one is hotter than Nickie Stevens!"_

"_Well, Mary Cherry can sleep with me if I'm wrong. Even her music has a touch of _Peak of Seventeen_...just like Nickie's solo album during Driftwood Mic's hiatus, I think if Mary Cherry can keep it up with songs like _I'm Your Trouble_, we might have a new Queen of Rock and Roll."_

Jerrica turned off the radio as she went into her favorite record store, House of Wax. She grabbed the last Mary Cherry record and examined it (the cassettes had already sold out). Mary exhibited an amount of sexuality and innocence that even Jem hadn't been able to display. She turned the record over to look at the credits. Jerrica groaned as she saw that not only did Mary Cherry write all of her own songs, she played almost every instrument and did her own backing vocals. In fact, the only thing she hadn't done was play drums and produce the album - she co-produced. (Though Jerrica noticed that she got Rutherford Twine to co-produce the album. It had been Jerrica's dream for Jem to work with him, ever since she heard what he had done for the band Yep and their hit single last year, _The Lonesome Heart Belongs to Me_.)

"Jerrica!" a voiced called to her from the counter. Jerrica smiled as she went over with her new album.

"Hey, Jim-Jim!"

Jim-Jim Smith-Smith worked at the record store by day, but played with a punk rock band named Six Sweaty Nuns by night. Jerrica had offered Six Sweaty Nuns a contract with Starlight Music several times, but they refused, feeling that a record contract would be a sellout. However, they had taken her up on her offer to record at Starlight Studios when they needed to and accepted some session work for cash.

"So, Jerrica what do you got today?" He took the record from her and grinned, revealing some metal teeth. "Mary Cherry?"

"I keep hearing about the album, but I haven't actually heard any of the songs, yet."

Jim-Jim shook his head. "I got to tell you, Jerrica, I like it. I really like it. And the kid has guts doing this."

Jerrica frowned. "She's hiding behind a persona – and not very well, at that."

"Well, it never hurt Jem's career, did it? Jem made it a point to say that it was her music that matters, not her identity. I don't recall anything with the Holograms flopping."

Jerrica shook her head. "Jim-Jim, that's different. Jem doesn't write her own songs. I don't think she would know how or where to begin."

"Jerrica, that ain't true. Take Six Sweaty Nuns – did you know our lead guitarist, Rando Carlsonian, doesn't know how to read music? He taught himself how to play by listening to records and jamming with them. He tried once, and asked how to play a treble clef. But he's still the most brilliant guitar player I've ever heard." He went down and grabbed something from underneath the counter. "I made a tape of the record, Jerrica. Take it and listen to it in the car. Give it to Jem!"

"Why give it to her?"

"Underneath that wig and a pile of make-up is an artist. I haven't seen that yet – no offense to your top musical project, mind you."

Jerrica answered slowly, intrigued by Jim-Jim's take on Jem. "You think she wears a wig?"

"It's obvious that her hair is fake."

"Why would you say that, Jim-Jim?"

"Jerrica, when a man with a steel bar through his nose says something doesn't look right, it's not right."

-4-

May 20, 1979

Jerrica was not content to just wait outside of her father's office at Starlight Music. She went ahead and made herself useful by helping her father's secretary, Ms. Bluss, with filing.

"So, who's Dad meeting with?"

"Oh, that punk band…Blonde Regret. They are having problems with their lead singer."

"Why's that?"

"Well…I'm not one to gossip, Jerrica…"

"Of course not."

"But Gwen Henry – the lead singer? Well, she's getting all the attention while no one is paying attention to the band. And they do not like that."

"But doesn't Gwen write all the songs?"

Ms. Bluss shook her head. "Remember, Jerrica – those who can't, sing."

-5-

_You've been snowing me for the longest time_

_It's kept me so cold, so blind to your crimes_

_You can keep your constant December_

(spoken) And if you miss me_, _please remember

_I'm not your girl, I'm your trouble_

Jerrica pushed stop on her tape deck. She didn't think she'd like it as much as she was loving it.

She parked her car and walked up to Rio's apartment. With any luck, he'd be home.

"Jerrica! It's the middle of the day and you are not surrounded by an office! Are you sick?"

Jerrica smiled. "Stop your teasing, Mr. Pacheco! I just needed a break. Can I come in?"

"Sure! You want lunch? I'm cooking Ramen for one, but it just as easily could be Ramen for two…"

"You know, college ended quite a while ago for you."

"Yeah, but I'm saving up my money," Rio grinned. "I saw a new article on Vincent Clerk's new studio and I'm in love." He showed Jerrica the magazine article. "It's an igloo of sound. What I could do with an igloo of sound…I could be the next Rutherford Twine."

"Rio, why don't you save your Ramen and we can order out?"

"Spend money? Jerrica…you're the CEO of a major music company and I am a producer, roadie, sometimes actor…we simply do not have the money!"

"I know that I sometimes cut a lot of coupons and don't spend as much as some people…" Jerrica blushed. "But I've just been near financial ruin so many times that I like to be cautious. And I'm only twenty-two!"

Rio watched her nervous smile for a bit before saying, "You're expense accounting this, aren't you?"

"Well, we were talking about potentially investing money into developing an independent studio for one of our top producers, weren't we?"

"…let me get my menus."

Jerrica made herself at home while Rio was rustling around the drawers in his kitchen. This did not deter him from trying to make conversation. Rarely were they every so light in conversation with other people – most thought of Jerrica as fussy and bossy and Rio of just being moody. Not a lot of people knew of their sense of humor with one another. "So, I'm assuming that you've heard about Mary Cherry, right?"

He heard Jerrica sigh.

"And the reviews slamming Jem?"

He heard her growl.

"Have the album?"

He heard her "mmm-hmm".

"You like it, don't you?"

He heard her whimper.

Rio came back into the living room with a fistful of menus. "You want dessert, too, don't you?"

"Who has cheesecake?"

Rio handed her a menu for an Italian food eatery. "You can't take Jem's bad press too personally, Jerrica."

"I do, Rio. She's the lead singer of my most popular band. She lives in my house. She's friends with my friends…"

"Let Jem deal with all this stress, Jerrica. This whole Mary Cherry thing will blow over. Who knows how long it'll last? But you know that the Holograms are always going to create new music and I'm always going to be there to help create that sound that people love!"

Jerrica groaned. "And Jem will always be there to be that fantasy."

It was Rio's turn to frown. "Singer's play their role, too, Jerrica."

"My mother was the total package. Jem is just so…empty in comparison."

Rio put his arm around Jerrica. "Jem is surrounded by many talented musicians. And she outshines them all. That's no small feat."

Jerrica looked into Rio's eyes. "Do you think of Jem as a musician? Or is she just a projection?"

Rio frowned a bit before answering. "A singer is a unique musician, Jerrica. A guitar player can blame their guitar for a string breaking or not being in tune, but a singer has no one but herself to rely on. It's her voice, it's her skill.

"Jem has a great voice. She can sing music."

Jerrica brightened. "Thanks, Rio."

"I'm not done, though. Jem has the makings of a good musician, but she seems to be more successful at being a personality for everyone, like a spokes model. She is the projection of a singer that we all want – beautiful, kind, generous…sometimes, that overshadows her music."

There was a long silence.

"Are you upset, Jerrica?"

"No." Jerrica put her head on his shoulder. "Just confused."

"Can you be hungry and confused?"

"Always."

-6-

May 31, 1983

Emmett walked into the room where he found Jerrica staring at Kimber's keyboard.

"Jerrica?"

"I'm afraid to touch it."

"Why?"

"Because when I do, it sounds bad. It's not music."

Emmett walked over to his eldest daughter. "Jerrica, not everyone can play music."

"Kimber can play drums, piano, bass and acoustic guitar. And right now, she's teaching herself how to be Neddy Von Helden!"

"Yes, but that's because she's sure that she's going to be Mrs. Neddy Von Helden."

Jerrica sighed. "Everyone is so musical…Aja and Shana play guitar and Shana's also playing drums…and I'm…I'm useless."

"You know that's not true, Jerrica. You can sing—"

"Yeah, but so can Kimber. So can Aja, Shana…everybody can sing! Why would anyone want to hear me sing?"

Emmett tapped his fingers on the keyboard nervously. "Being a respected vocalist takes more than just hitting the right notes. They project their emotions into their songs."

"I can't even write a song!"

"Neither did most standard singers. Ellen Fitzwilliams didn't write her own songs, but she put her unmistakable stamp on them."

Jerrica teared up. "I don't think I could ever do that…"

Emmett wrapped his arms around his daughter. "It's all about point of view, Jerrica. When you sing a song, you think about what you are trying to say, not just whether or not it sounds good. The audience creates their own illusions about what they see, but they will always remember what was real."

-7-

Kimber walked into the rehearsal room where Jerrica was holding a guitar. And looking at it very carefully.

"You know, if you put your fingers on the chords and move them, they make a sound. They don't do that if you just look at them."

Jerrica's frown deepened. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I could teach you, you know. You already know how to read music; it's just about how to read a guitar!"

"I don't know why it's so easy for you and the other girls!" Jerrica cried. "I've just wanted to understand how to make music, but all that ever happens…"

"Jerrica, you're a good singer—"

Jerrica shook her head. "I'm not. Jem is."

"Your voice is no illusion."

"But the rest of me is." Jerrica took off the guitar and put it back in its place. "Kimber…could you give me Stormer's phone number?"

-8-

July 1, 1984

Rio wouldn't even make eye contact with Jerrica at the Starlight Music Company Picnic at Echo Park. Occasionally, she could catch him looking at the rest of her, but he wouldn't look at her directly.

Jerrica left the main area and went to where Eric Raymond was with his briefcase under a tree. "Is that all you ever think about, work?"

"I want to be a success, Jerrica. And your father has given me that opportunity. I don't want to let him down."

Jerrica sat next to him. "I know the feeling. Dad's been having me do more interning this year. Usually, I'm just filing, but this summer, he has me sitting in at a lot big meetings."

"It'll make sense in time, Jerrica. I have the benefit of business school under my belt. You're still just a kid –"

"I'm eighteen!" Jerrica said defiantly.

"You just graduated high school. Also, you just cut a demo…"

Jerrica's eyes grew wide as she saw a cassette tape in Eric's hands. "How did you know about that?"

"I know that you wanted this to be totally top secret. You begged the engineer not to tell anyone about it."

"Did he tell you?"

"He wanted to be billed for hours that he wasn't approved for – he had to tell me, Jerrica – it's business."

Jerrica bit her lip. "You didn't listen to it, did you?"

Eric looked down. "A few people have. You're Emmett's daughter, the daughter of Jacquie Benton! If their daughter had a chance at a successful singing career, don't you think that we'd want to know?"

"…it isn't any good, is it?"

Eric gave her the tape. "Jerrica, I'm sorry. You have a lovely voice, but you don't have it. And there's nothing in this world that can change that." Eric pulled out more papers from his briefcase. "You are smart and you are going to be a very powerful woman in the music industry one day, Jerrica…but I just don't see people lining up to see Jerrica Benton in concert."

-9-

The hostess sat Jerrica at a table where a woman with red lips and a vintage flower printed silk scarf over her head was seated.

"Stormer? Is that you under all that?"

"Ssh! Don't call me that in here, people will recognize me!"

"Well, what do I call you, then? Mary Cherry? "

"Absolutely not! People will be crawling over here!" She looked around to make sure no one had heard Jerrica. "Not that I don't mind the attention, but Kimber said that you were dying to talk to me, so the least I could do is give it to you undivided." She took off her sunglasses and looked at Jerrica. "Call me Mary."

Jerrica stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"Why not? It's my real name." She sipped her cola as she pushed a menu towards Jerrica. "So, why the meeting?"

"Well…first off, I wanted to say that I was really blown away by your album!"

Mary blushed, but smiled proudly. "Well, it's a good album!"

"The album is good because you're good – you write, you sing, you play several instruments – you co-produced several of those tracks!"

"I'm happy that someone noticed that I co-produced! Most people just keep talking about the cover to the album to notice anything else!"

Jerrica shook her head. "How did you do it?"

"Well…I write most of the music that the Misfits perform…except for a few songs that Eric buys—"

"Or hope that he buys!" Jerrica added on reflex. There was a nervous moment when she thought she put her foot into it, but soon, she and Mary were sharing a giggle.

"Tell me about it! I found out just how much I was being robbed from the group – I write the songs and music, but the royalties were being split six ways! And not equally."

"So…why the alter ego?"

"Well, that's the craziest part! This is who I really am! Before I met Pizzazz, I was just Mary Phillips, living in this tiny apartment in West Hollywood off of Fairfax and Orange Grove with a group of guys who were in various drag acts. They all had their stage names –Jizzelle and Miss Velvet Tunnelle. And they gave me a name, too – Mary Cherry. Because I had no idea what those names meant for quite some time!" Mary took a piece of the complimentary bread at the table. "Pizazz named me Stormer and Stormer is a Misfit. But I don't think I'm a Misfit anymore."

Jerrica's mouth opened a little bit. "But Kimber always said that you always said, "Once a Misfit, always a Misfit"?"

"I thought that The Misfits would be the band that would help me express myself musically…and, yeah, I learned a lot about production thanks to hanging out in the control booth during all of our albums and just keeping at the guys to teach me…but the rest of the group is more concerned about image, you know? I was writing some really good songs, but all they cared about was the adulation. I couldn't take my music being shoved aside for these huge personas any longer. Know what I mean?"

Jerrica nodded and smiled. "Probably more than you know."

-10-

Jerrica passed through the holographic wall and approached the only person in creation who could help her sort out her feelings. "Synergy?"

"Yes, Jerrica?"

"I need your help."

"You're confused about the Jem persona."

"Exactly!"

"Your father knew that you doubted your abilities in your voice. But he also knew you had a gift. He wanted you to fulfill your potential."

"And Jem is one of the most famous faces out there."

"And voices."

Jerrica looked at Synergy. "But it's not her voice. That's mine."

"And that is what is bothering you, Jerrica?"

Jerrica nodded. "Thanks, Synergy."

-11-

Rio opened the door with a sad look on his face. "All I got is Ramen."

Jerrica held up a bag from where she had dinner with Mary earlier. "I brought you food."

"This is why I keep you around, Jerrica. Without you, my refrigerator would just be a useless appliance."

Jerrica put the bag in the kitchen and began pulling out the contents. "Rio…I need to talk to you."

"Is this my last shipment of food?"

"I'm serious, Rio…"

Rio walked over to her. "Do you want to sit down?"

Jerrica shook her head. "I'm afraid you're going to tell me no."

"Jerrica, what is this all about?"

"Rio…have you ever wanted to prove yourself so badly that you did something crazy?

"I acted in a movie. And I was not that good. Does that count?"

Jerrica leaned against the counter of the kitchen. "Rio, I want to make an album."

"That's sort of what you do every day, Jerrica."

"I want to make a solo album."

"With who?"

"I want to sing on my first solo album." Jerrica frowned as she looked at the ground. "And I want you to produce it."

"Jerrica, you can't sing…" Rio let that thought trail. "Can you?"

"Let's build that igloo of yours and find out."

-12-

Jerrica pulled up outside Rio's new home/studio. He had insisted on building it in Santa Barbara. Aside from the property being cheaper, it was outside the colossal mess of Los Angeles. He insisted it would help him to create. Jerrica couldn't do much about it, having to be on tour with Jem and the Holograms during the construction of the new studio.

Looking at the home with studio in the backyard, Jerrica was convinced already it was money well spent. She felt like she was home.

She ran up to the front door as soon as she saw Rio exit.

"It's outrageous!"

"I think it's rather great myself." Rio embraced her for the first time in months. "So, how was the tour?"

"A complete mess without you, but the band seemed to get over the heartbreak and go on."

"Were you too bored?" he asked as he guided her to the studio.

"Never a moment's rest! When I wasn't working, I was working on material for this album the entire time."

Rio stopped. "You wrote songs?"

"I did my best. I could use some help polishing them up, of course…"

"Well, maybe your session musicians can help you with that…" Rio opened the door. "You know Starlight Music's favorite go-to session band, right?"

Jerrica laughed. "Hey, Jim-Jim!"

Jim-Jim got up to give her a quick hug. "When Rio said he was looking for some studio musicians who could keep a secret, he knew to ask us first. And when me and the boys found out it was you? We couldn't say no."

Rio grabbed her hand. "And there's another surprise. Guess who's co-producing this album with me?"

Jerrica lit up. "Rutherford Twine!"

"Not on our budget." He hugged her. "You. You are going to be involved of every aspect."

Jerrica wanted very badly to speak up and say that there was no way she could do it, but at that moment, she couldn't think of a reason why she couldn't.

-13-

Jerrica clasped the sheet music in her hands; her finger nails threatened to pierce the paper. She and Jim-Jim had spent the past week polishing up her songs and now, for the first time, she was going to sing them. And, more importantly, Jerrica Benton was going to sing for the first time.

"Can you hear the click track, Jerrica?"

"Loud and clear, Rio!"

"Ready when you are, then."

_I'm all alone on a dark stage after the show_

_I'm not the star, and I'll lock up after I go_

Jerrica waved her arms. "Stop the take. Sorry." She took a sip of water before continuing. "I'm just nervous…"

And that's not how Jerrica Benton sounds, that's how Jem sounds! Jerrica thought.

Rio nodded. "Don't worry about it, Jerrica. We're here for you."

Jim-Jim rubbed his hands together. "Don't worry, Rio…she's just nervous. She's putting herself into her music – it's a very naked process."

Rando Carlsonian put his hand on Rio's back. "It's true. Sometimes, it's so naked that I have to go naked to do it."

"Thank you…Rando."

"You might want to make that suggestion to Jerrica."

"You might want to keep your secrets to yourself, Rando."

"Suit yourself."

Jerrica waved to the control booth. "Can we go again?"

_I'm all alone on a dark stage after the show_

_I'm not the star and I'll lock up after I go_

_So long have I wanted to be_

_The girl they wanted to see_

_There goes the girl that everyone reads about_

_There goes the girl that everyone dreams about_

_And while I'm right here, waiting in the wings_

_There goes the girl that everyone thinks can sing_

Jerrica took a breath after letting the song out. She looked in the control booth to find that she received thumbs up from the crew. And…

"Rio, why is Rando naked?"

-14-

The recording of the album was finished. Everything was polished. The credits had been written and a modest order of albums was to be sent to the factory shortly. Right now, the last step was being completed, and it involved a camera, Rio, and Jerrica on the beach.

"All I want is for it to be simple."

"Are you sure you don't want to change clothes, Jerrica?" He motioned to her brown jeans, white blouse and navy blue pea coat that was opened. The wind was blowing wildly around them.

Jerrica reached around Rio's neck and grabbed the cream scarf. "This will help."

Rio chuckled. "This is so weird."

"What's weird?"

"This entire set up. Maybe I'm just used to Jem and all the glamour…and look at you…barely any make up…just you against the elements."

Jerrica smiled. "That's what I was going for…that's not a bad album name, come to think about it…"

"What is?"

"_Against the Element_." Jerrica smiled as she looked out at the ocean. Rio took her picture.

"You made an incredible album, Jerrica. I didn't know you could do that."

Jerrica laughed. "You know something? Neither did I!"

Rio took another picture.

"You realize that once this photo session is done, we go back up to the studio, sleep, and in the morning, we go back to Los Angeles."

Jerrica pouted. Rio took another picture. "Now there's a terrible thought."

"I've liked having you to myself these past five weeks, Jerrica."

Jerrica walked up to Rio and kissed him. Arm outstretched, Rio took another picture. "I almost don't want to leave. But I want to get this album out."

"So you can reap the rewards of sweet success?"

Jerrica frowned. The camera took another picture. "I want to get it over with."

"I don't think that's something I've ever heard before."

"I'm scared, Rio. What if there's nothing in me?"

"Jerrica, for the past five weeks, I've heard just about nothing but your voice. You have an amazing instrument. It's seasoned with experience and life. It's different than everything that's out there right now."

"That's not true, Rio." Jerrica took the camera from him. "Rio…I have to tell you something…"

Taking her hand and leading her to sit down on a few rocks, he spoke first. "Do you trust me, Jerrica?"

"I do."

"Then why is it so difficult to tell me?"

Jerrica blinked, not saying a word.

"I won't ask how, but I just want to hear you tell me that it is true. So I can talk to you honestly."

Jerrica nodded. "I want to tell you why."

Rio put a finger to her lips. "I think I know why. Your insecurities in the studio gave it away…every time you felt yourself sounding too much like Jem; you stopped and had us go back. And when you sounded like her…it was easy. When you did it again…you put a lot into it. It was you."

"Jem is glamour."

"Jem is an illusion."

Jerrica began to cry. "Everyone thought that I was better at being responsible…and I couldn't do what Kimber and Mom did – to just go out, unafraid, and perform.

"I had a chance with Jem…to prove to the world and myself that I could do it. But it didn't work. I know that the world loves Jem, but they don't love her voice, they love that illusion. And I think it's because it's my voice. The one that was never good enough."

Rio put his arm around her and grabbed back his camera to take a picture.

"What was that for?"

"To document the last moment Jerrica Benton thought that she wasn't good enough."

"Rio…I'm sorry I lied to you."

"So am I."

"What's going to happen?"

"You're going to release your album. After that, it's up to you, Jerrica."

-15-

_This is Lin-Z TV! And have I got a scoop to end all scoops! This week, a debut solo album by a member of Jem and the Holograms drops! Who by? Is it Temperamental Kimber? Athletic Aja? Silent Shana or Shy Raya? Or is Jem herself dropping the band to go out on her own?_

_The answer…none of the above! Starlight Music CEO and business manager for Jem and the Holograms, Jerrica Benton, sister of Kimber Benton of the Holograms, is releasing her solo album, _Against the Element_! _

_We shouldn't be too shocked, folks – sister Kimber, aside from being a Hologram and hit songwriter, had a number one album with Mary Cherry, aka, Stormer with _Back to Back_ and their mother is none other than singing legend Jacquie Benton! With lineage like this, no wonder Jerrica wanted to get in on some of the action! Not only singing, but writing and co-producing the material for the album!_

_Of course, only one question remains…does music truly run in the family? Or is the main financier of this album vanity? We'll find out when Against the Element drops this Tuesday!_

-16-

Jerrica and the Holograms sat silently at the kitchen table. "Sis…are you sure about this?"

"I don't want to hide anymore Kimber. What kind of person am I if I'm telling little girls to believe in themselves when I'm just hiding? Neither I or Jem are a good role model." Jerrica stood up to put her place in the sink. "And I want you guys to not stop what you are doing! You guys are a fantastic and of musicians!"

Shana blushed. "Actually, Jerrica…you inspired me. I applied to Parsons School of Design and they accepted me!"

The girls grinned and went to hug her in congratulations. "And I'll be going if you guys don't cut off my oxygen first!"

Jerrica gave her one last hug. "Shana, this is fantastic! But how did I inspire you?"

"I've always been so insecure about my talent that I've been really afraid to try anything on my own. I can go back and learn the skills I need. Fashion is my passion."

Jerrica smiled. "So, girls…any plans for you?"

Aja grinned. "Well, Craig Phillips, as you know, was the drummer on Mary Cherry's album and he's touring with her…and she's looking for a guitarist to go on tour as well…"

"Hey! I've wanted to strike out on my own for a while now!" Kimber piped up. "I refuse to let there be only one solo Benton sister out there on the radio for long!"

"So that leaves me…" Raya said quietly.

"Raya, you're a drummer with one of the most famous bands on the planet…you can get a gig with anyone. You just say the word!"

"Thank you, Jerrica, but…I like staying here. With the girls. I believe in family and that's what Starlight House is all about."

Jerrica hugged Raya. "Well, there is no way I want you to leave!"

"But what about Jem, Jerrica?" Aja asked. "Are you going to reveal yourself?"

-17-

"Hey, pals and gals! It's time for Lin-Z TV! And we got a show for you today! Jerrica Benton is here to talk about her new album, the latest gossip with Jem and those Holograms and a very important announcement that will change the face of music! Lin-Z TV will be back right after the break!"

Rio held Jerrica's hand in the wings. "Wish me luck, Rio."

"Jerrica…before you go out there…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be spending a lot of time in Santa Barbara and I won't be seeing you as much."

Jerrica nodded. "Yeah…I know."

"You know, if you wanted to…"

A production assistant buzzed by Jerrica. "We need you on set!"

Jerrica kissed Rio on his cheek. "That's my cue, I got to go out there!" Jerrica made her way to the couch where Lin-Z got up to shake her hand, not realizing how many times she had actually shaken Jerrica's hand before.

"Hey, doll, Lin-Z is the name! You ever do this before?"

"Lin-Z, I believe we've already met—"

"Yeah, yeah…just please tell me you're not gonna flake out on this interview, okay? Last thing we need is some dead air."

Jerrica smirked. "I'm sure I'll take to this like a pro."

Lin-Z smiled and winked at her. "That's what I like to hear, kid." Lin-Z motioned to a production assistant who added more hairspray to her perm and whispered. "If she goes flat, tell the booth to cut to the new Limp Lizards video pronto."

"And we're on in five, four, three…."

"And we're back, kids, with the latest music scoop! I'm with Jerrica Benton, nigh music royalty despite the fact she has never had a record – until now! Sister of Kimber Benton of the Holograms, daughter of music legend Jacquie Benton, and CEO of Starlight Music and all at age twenty-two! Jerrica, how do you find the time to make an album?"

Jerrica smiled, slight moments of anxiety biting at her as she realized that she was on national television as herself. "I had plenty of vacation time saved up!"

"So, the vacation for your average CEO is to make an album?"

Jerrica laughed. "Well, Lin-Z, I love my job, and my job is to make music, whether it's signing new acts, helping with production…this time, I just took it a step further!"

"And what a step! Listen to this, kid, you got so much buzz going on with this album, it might as well be covered in bees! Can we get the cover of this record up? Thanks! And the girl is blushing! Jerrica, care to explain?"

"The cover for the album and most of the pictures were taken in Santa Barbara…my boyfriend, Rio Pacheco who produced this album and taught me a lot about production on the way, took the pictures. This was right before I went in to kiss him!"

The audience ate it up, as did Lin-Z Pierce. "And I've seen him! He's quite a catch, Jerrica!"

"And talented, too. He works with many groups at Starlight Music!"

"Speaking of, you promised some gossip about one of Starlight Music's top acts, Jem and the Holograms – who, you know, are great friends to this show!"

Jerrica smiled. "You've been a great help with the publicity for the group! I thank you for it – it makes my job easier!"

"So, what's the latest juicy Jem gossip?"

Jerrica took a deep breath. "I'm sad to announce that Jem has decided to leave the Holograms and Starlight Music."

It was out and there was no taking it back.

Lin-Z, for the first time ever in her career, went blank. "What?"

The production assistant held up a sign that said, _Limp Lizards? _

The producer took the sign and ripped it .

"I brought a clip – Jem wanted to say her farewell to everybody."

"Oh..okay…roll that clip, then!"

Jerrica closed her eyes - It was showtime.

"_Hi, everybody! I just wanted to say thank you to all the fans and people whom I've met during my run with Starlight Music and the Holograms! When I was invited to join this band three years ago, I had no idea what would happen! I was so young then and now; I've grown up and discovered what really matters. I've decided to go back to my roots, taking with me all the amazing adventures I've experienced with the Holograms! Thanks!"_

Lin-Z turned immediately to Jerrica. "Well, that was the clip heard around the world!"

Jerrica let out a breath of relief. "Jem will be missed."

"Well, what happened? Did she want more money? You know, Jem has been seen with that man of yours, Rio Pacheco – was that why she had to go?"

Jerrica began to laugh. "Jem is a sweet girl – with excellent taste in men, too! – but she left for her own reasons. Starlight Music respects that, though it was hard at first. Imagine getting that resignation letter!"

Lin-Z laughed. "Oh, please, tell me – was the paper pink with stars?"

Jerrica couldn't stop. "No making fun of my company's stationary. Just because we have toilet paper to match…!"

At this, Lin-Z was howling with laughter. "Any more gossip? Any scoop on the Holograms?"

"Lin-Z, I have enough scoops to make you the biggest ice cream cone you ever had!"

"And we'll be right back to hear them all, right after this break!"

"We're clear!"

Lin-Z turned to Jerrica and kept laughing. "Jerrica, you are an absolute natural at this! I haven't had someone this entertaining on this show for quite some time!"

"That can't be true, Lin-Z…"

"We usually have the Misfits and Holograms on and the set gets wrecked…though listening to Riot of the Stingers go on and on about his perfection makes me laugh but I can't do it on camera!"

"Well, that's because the perfection he refers to can't be seen on television, or even with a microscope."

Lin-Z began to crack up again. Jerrica could even hear Rio laughing in the wings.

"You know, you might want to get a reaction from Riot about Jem quitting music, if he isn't already scouring the earth to find where she went."

Lin-Z motioned to the production assistant. "You get that, kid? Book Riot for tomorrow's show for a reaction."

"But we have Pizazz booked for tomorrow –"

"Great! We'll have two reactions! Now go book it!" Lin-Z turned back to her guest as the production assistant ran off. "Jerrica, listen, any time you want to come back, the door is open. Record or no, the stories of a music CEO are priceless!

-18-

_It's been three months since the world has said good-bye to Jem. Some people (we call them losers) have set out in search of the pretty pink singer. Others have cried out, "It's about time!" At any rate, the world is healing nicely to what TV personality, Lin-Z Pierce described as, "The clip heard around the world."_

_The Holograms have each gone their own way. Guitarist Aja Leith has joined Mary Cherry's "With a Cherry on Top" tour and has been seen canoodling with drummer Craig Phillips!_

_Kimber Benton keeps promising us a solo album, but seems to be too busy helping out everyone else in the music business! Kimber, people who care may be people who share, but they are not people who have solo albums! _

_Shana Elmsford is taking Parsons School of Design and New York by storm! We tried to get an interview with her, but she could only say that she was busy and had to "make it work"._

_Raya Alonso has become a formidable activist for the Starlight Girls Foundation. Following in Jerrica Benton's footsteps, the foundation has never been more successful! Or so we hear. We mean…yay, charity! But it makes snooze when we think about it. Thank god Raya is hot or we'd never pay attention!_

_And speaking of Ms. Benton…shame on you for leaving Los Angeles for gorgeous Santa Barbara with that hot man of yours! Is our smog not good enough for you? Thank god you do come back every once in a while to television to grace us with your wit and sometimes that golden throat! A tour, Jerrica. Please? Just a small one? In our offices? And tell us what Mary Cherry is really like? We just want to be your best friend! Platinum selling artists need best friends!_

- Pops Tops! Magazine, October 1987


End file.
